Happy Family
by Chii-Pi
Summary: What happens when the titans have nothing to do but play a childish game?Better than it sounds...RxS,BBxR n.n
1. Totally Boring

Happy Family 

What happens when the titans have nothing to do but play a childish game?Better than it sounds...RxS,BBxR.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans,but I wish I did.

Chapter 1: ''Terribly boring'' Titan tower 

Everybody is in the main room laying an incredibly(?) boring ''Cards Game''.

Cy-sorry to interrupt the game but...I'm out! This is terribly boring!

Robin-Sorry to interrupt your apologize but...I haven't heard any better idea! Not yet.

BB-Well...I kind of have a game.

Raven-please don't-

Star-Shh! What kind of game?(opening her eyes widely)

BB-It's a kid's game, but as we've got nothing better to do...

Cy-I hear you.

BB-When you were kids...Haven't you ever played to be a family,with other kids?

Robin-BB.don't you think we're too old to play that ''game''?

BB-So? We are doing nothing,right?

Robin-Mmmm,yes...perhaps...

Raven-you've got to be kidding.

Robin-Alright,I think we should play.

Raven- ¬¬

Star-Glorious! How shall we get started?

Cy-I wish the city was under attack...

Raven-I wish I was dead...

So they got organized and planned which character should each one of them play in the ''family''.

Cy-I'll start 'cuz i'm the oldest.

Robin-You can't choose your character but anyone's else.

Cy-Ok.I think starfire should be the mother.

Star-...but I cook horrible stuff u.u

Cy-Maybe...but you're the kindest nn

Star-Thanks,so now it's my turn.Let's see...I want Beast Boy to be my son.

BB-Yeah,mum! Now it's my turn! And I pick Rae Rae as my sister!

Raven- Hooray,I wish this was real life ¬¬U(sarcastic tone),at least it's my turn,and I'm picking Robin to be our father...

Robin-What! O/O

BB-You heard her,oldie!

Robin-You should be more respectful kid,from now on I'm your father! Muahahaha(evil lightenings from behind)...what?

Cy-I guess I'm hte last one,who am I gonna be?...Robin? ..

Robin-Star's...father!

Star-Daddy! nn

Cy-Noooo!

BB-Grampa! ññ

Cy- Double nooooo!

Raven- Yes! I'm not the only one suffering here.

Robin- Haha,BB what do we have to do now?

BB-It's simple.Grampa has come to visit us for a few days,and meanwhile we do family interaction.

Star- Ok.Cyborg,why don't you knock on the door and we receive you as a happy family?

Cy- Ok,here we go.

Cyborg goes out of the room and knocks the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Star- Who is it?

Cy- uU,grampa!

Star- come in! nn

Cy- Hi everybody!

BB- Grampa! did you bring me any present?

Cy- Of course I did(grabs a card from the table) here.It's a card from a card's game ññU

BB-Ohhh...I see.(goes to the sofa examinating his present).

Raven- and what did you get for me? --

Cy-(Grabs a paper from the floor) Here.This is a white paper,you can write,draw on it,or even make a paper ball with it!

Rven- Ohhh!Thanks grampa,you rock o.O(sarcastic,and goes where her brother).

Rob- it's good to see you Mr... ermm,It's good to see you nnU

In the sofa,Raven and BB with their ''amazing'' presents.

BB- I love my card! It's almost as cool as your paper! nn

Raven-it's only a paper,but if you want it you can have it.

BB-Really! Oh,Raven thanks a lot!...I knoe we're brothers but...I see some sparkles between us,don't you think?

Raven-(Ignores him) i'll ask mum to cook somethin'...

BB-Yeah,yeah,ignore me.but soon you'll fall in love with me baby...just wait.

That's all chapter one!I hope you liked it.It's my first Teen Titans-fic. For next chapter more RxS and maybe more amazing presents from grampa(if you review :D).C'ya in chapter 2:''Would You Marry me?''Bye!

Chii-Pi


	2. Would You Marry Me?

Hi again!Chapter 2 is already up! Sorry for the mistakes in the last one...anyways,I'll leave you with chapter 2...enjoy it! n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but i'd love to.

**Chapter 2: ''Would You Marry Me?''**

In the kitchen,Robin and Cyborg are having a little chat.

Cy- So...when are you getting married?

Robin- Getting married? O.o

Cy- Yeah! I mean,you two have been living together with your children for about...ten minutes!

Robin- Yeah,you're right...I'm gonna ask her,now.

Cy- Wait. Do you have any engagement ring?

Robin- Mmm,nope.

Cy- ...or WEDDING rings?

Robin- Mmm,nope u.U

Cy- So where are you gonna get three rings?

Suddenly a ''Heavy Metal''-looking guy appeared in the giant screen. Holding two boxes of pizza with his hands,hands full of rings indeed...

Pizza guy-Hi. I've got an order from(reads a paper in his hand) Starfire.Two pizzas,am I wrong?

Raven looks at Starfire,who was suposed to cook.

Star- no,you are not n.nU

Cy- (looking at the rings the pizza guy had) wait there! I'll go.

And Cyborg ran downstairs with a bunch of dollars.

BB- Grampa looks a bit hungry o.o

Downstairs

Cy- How much is it?

Pizza guy- Fifteen dollars.

Cy- Here you have (taking the pizza boxes)...and how much do you want for,let's say...three of your rings?

Pizza guy- I'm not selling them

Cy- One hundred dollars is ok?

Pizza guy- Done!

Cy- here you have (giving him the money and taking the rings).

Pizza guy- Thanks man! Now,can you sign my cap?

Cy- Ok...(signs the cap) Now get out of here,lord of the rings! Hehe,I'm so funny...

After lunch, Starfire was washing the dishes, when Robin went towards her.

Robin- Star, can I talk to you for a second?

Star- Sure, what is it?

Robin- You know, we've been living together with our children for half an hour, and I think is time to take a bigger step.

Star- What do you mean?

Robin- Star...(knees down) would you marry me?

Star- (Blushed) I...I...I think...

Robin- ...

Star- I'd love to.

Robin- (Putting the ring on her hand and standing up) Thanks Star,for making me the happiest man on earth...

They both hugged,and one by one the rest of the titans popped out from different places.

BB- wiii! Mum and dad are getting married!

Raven- we're happy for you.

BB-(hugging raven) Oh Rae Rae, I'm sure soon or late the two of us are gonna-

Raven- Stop...hugging...me! ¬¬

Cy- My little daughter is getting married! (blows his nose) can I be the priest?

Robin- sure.

BB- But dad! Who am I gonna be then?(sad face).

Star- Oh! You and Raven can hold the rings.

BB- And Rae can also be the flower girl! n.n

Robin- why not?

Raven- Oh my God...

20 minutes later,they were in the top roof. Raven sparcing flowers around. Cyborg holding a Bible; BB holding Star's rings next to robin, who was wearing the tuxedo from ''Date with Destiny''.

Then Star,dressed with the wedding dress she wore in ''Betrothed'', started walking towards the rest of the titans.

Cy- Dear titans. Today we're here to join Robin and Starfire in holy marriage.

BB- Blah blah, let's go to the point!

Raven- ¬¬

Cy- Alright. Robin,do you take Starfire as your wife,in sickness and poberty till death departs you?

Robin- I do (giving Starfire a smile).

Cy- Great! Starfire, do you take Robin as your husband,in sickness and poberty till death departs you?

Starfire- Yes, I do.

Cy- (to BB) Psst! The rings!

BB- Dude! Right...

They put on the rings one to the other.

Cy- (Almost sobbing) Now, to God's eyes and your children's I proclaim you husband and wife...(already sobbing) You can kiss the bride!

Robin takes her hands and gives her a kiss.

Cy- This is the happiest day of my life! Are you taping this!

BB- You know raven, we are sooo gonna end up like them.

Raven- Shut up, this is a nice moment.

After the wedding they invited Titans East and had a great party,with music,food, and more presents from grampa.

BB- (receiving Titans East) Welcome to the party!

Bumble Bee- Hi,ermmm what are we celebrating?

BB- Mum and dad got married today!

Titans East- What?

BB- Star and Robin!

Mas y Menos- Why!

Raven- Let me explain you...

Soon they understood the whole game thing.except for Mas y Menos.

Speedy- Congratulations man!

Robin- Thanks. I'm sorry we didn't invite you to the ceremony,but it was sort of a small familiar thing.

Speedy- I understand. Anyway, BB is getting me a copy of his tape.

In the other side of the room, Mas y Menos were asking Star...

Mas y Menos- WHY! Why did you do this to us? Dios mio (crying).

Starfire- Because we've been a couple for so long, we have a life together with two kids...

Mas- Two!

Menos- Kids!

And Aqualad was chatting with BB and Raven.

Aqualad- So she's your sister.

BB- aha,we have great times together.

Raven- No we don't.

BB- Shh,quiet Raven.

Raven- ¬¬

Aqualad- haha,you two are funny. Raven, will you lend me your brother for training?

Raven- Lend him? Rent him, sell him, lose him if you want to!

BB- Don't listen to her. Deep inside she loves me. That's why you hated Terra (to Raven).

Raven- I need to go to the bathroom (leaves).

BB- See? She wants to hide the truth.

Aqualad-Yeah...right n.un

Bumble Bee talking to Cyborg in the kitchen.

Bee- So you're the grampa,uh?

Cy- Don't start Bee, I'm begging you.

Bee- awwn, poor oldie...you should be sleeping by now.

Cy- ¬¬

Bee- And now you get grumpy, the character fits you.

Cy- Fly away,bug.

So they stayed for another couple of hours chatting and dancing. And even broom and the bride danced the vals.

_The following day ..._

Star- It seems Mumbo broke into a jewelry again!

Robin- Grampa! Get the family car ready! We're going to the city...

So that's all chapter two. Hope you enjoyed both the wedding and the party with our special guests. Well don't forget to review! Ilove reading comments. C'ya in chapter three: ''What The...!''Goodbye people!

Chii-Pi


	3. What the!

Hi again,my dear readers! n.n I wanna thank all the people who has already reviewed,thanks a lot! Now,I'll leave you with chapter . Hope you enjoy this as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but the pizza guy/waiter.

**Chapter 3:''What The...!''**

Titan tower 

Starfire stayed cooking pasta for the rest of the titans,while they went to kick mumbo's ass and put him back in jail. When they came back...

BB- Mum! Mum! We defeated evil Mumbo!

Starfire- That's fabulous! Oh,but I see you cut your finger!

Raven- he tried to catch one of mumbo's cards,but instead he got hurt.

Bb- Yeah,I's hurts mum ToT

Starfire- Don't worry,i'll put a bandage on it.

Puts him a bandage 

BB-Thanks mom!

Starfire- You are welcome sweetie,but be careful next time.

BB- sure! Raven, would you kiss my finger so it heals faster?

Raven- why would I?

BB- C'mon! Be a nice sister! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaase?

Raven- Fine! But this will be the first and the last time!(kisses BB's finger).

BB- Thanks Rae Rae n.n

They sat on the table and started eating.

Starfire- If I prepared meat,BB wouldn't eat it and if I prepared tofu Cyborg wouldn't eat it,so I decided to prepare pasta.

Robin- It's ok Star,you did a nice job.

Cy- That's true,you improver...a lot.

Robin- grampa,as we're not going on a honeymoon, tonight we were planning to have dinner in a restaurant...

BB- great! Shall we wear formal clothes?

Robin- ...alone.

BB- Alone?

Raven- You need subtitles or what? He means we're staying here!

BB- Oh...got it n.nU

Starfire- So we were wondering if you could take care of them.

Raven- Sure.

Robin- Not you Rae,your grampa.

Cy- Yes,don't worry about us. We're gonna be fine.

After having lunch, everybody had a nap... except for BB, who was locked in his bedroom, hiding something.

That night...

Starfire- Well sweethearts, mum and dad are going out, but you're staying with grampa, ok? Have fun n.n

Robin- sure you can deal with him?

Cy- Yeah,yeah. Don't worry!

Robin- Ok,thanks for all Cy. Bye kids!

BB and Rae- Bye dad! Bye mum!

And they left BB- Let's get the party started, baby! Cy and Rae- What! 

BB- They didn't say anything about parties.

Cy- No way!

BB- I already invited many other titans. Including Bee.

Cy- Mmm, well in that case you have grampa's permission.

Rae- Dad is gonna kill you, both.

BB- C'mon rae! It's a costume party! Now,go and get your comstume.

In the restaurant, a ''heavy metal''-looking waiter was taking Star's and Robin's order, when suddenly he notices something familiarin their fingers.

Starfire- We both want tonight's special dish, please.

Waiter(staring at their fingers)- Those...those rings...

Robin- What's wrong with them?

Waiter- They used to be mine...and I WANT THEM BACK! (trying to steal Star's rings).

Robin- Stay back! You ring freak!

Robin punched him in the face. He took Starfire by the hand and went off running.

Starfire- What was that? O.oU

Robin- The waiter was crazy I think so!

Starfire- Yes, he was seemed weird. What if we just have sausages between two pieces of bread?

Robin- You mean hot dogs?

Starfire- Yup.

Robin- Agree.

Meanwhile,in the Titan tower... the party had begun and the titans started arriving.

BB(dressed as a frog)- Hi Kid Flash, nice costume. Hey! Aqualad!good choice n.n,hi Bee!

Cy(dressed as Slade)- Bee! You look beautiful.

Bee(dressed as a fairy)- Thanks. Your costume is original.

_And both of them left chatting._

Raven(wearing a red hood)- BB, do I have to wear this? 

BB- You look great, but you're missing your basket full of flowers for your granny.

Speedy(dressed as Robin Hood)- What about my costume, huh?

Raven- Fits you. Jinx,who are you?

Jinx- A witch, I was just missing the pointy hat and the wand, but I bought them.

After some chat,they started dancing,etc. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire finished their hot dogs and went for a walk in the park.

Starfire- This place is nicer at night.

Robin- Right.I think is a nice place for dating someone. That's why I brought you here.

Starfire- And do you want... to talk about us?

Robin- Yes! For example...do you think I'm a good husband?

Starfire- Of course you are Robin,and a great dad too. But what about me?

Robin- You? The kids love you!

Starfire- And I love them too. But am I a good wife'

Robin- Yes, you are...and I think you could be a great girlfriend too, in real life, I mean.

Starfire- I'm glad to hear that. But I do not know if the rest of the team would agree with us, if we'd date in the real life.

Robin- We should ask them. But as long as we keep playing this let's take advantage of it.

In the ''dance floor'' Aqualad(dressed a s a king)- BB, this party is a succes! 

BB- Thanks,so keep dancing man! Keep dancing!

Cy(with Bee)- I'm glad you came.

Bee- Thanks, you should come to visit us one of these days.

Cy- Sure.Whenever!

Jinx(with Kid Flash)- You're a good dancer!

Kid Flash(dressed as a musketeer)- Thanks, you too! Hey,one of these days we should go to any disco together.

Jinx(smiling)- I was thinking the same.

BB-C'mon Rae! Why aren't you dancing?(still dancing)

Raven- I hate dancing.

BB- No you don't ,c'mon! Have fun! (takes her by the arm and makes her dance.

Downstairs, at theT-tower's front door.

Starfire(blushed)- Well... before we enter, how about a – 

_And Robin interrupted her with a kiss._

Robin- A kiss? 

Starfire- Yeah, that's what I meant n.nU

When they came in they heard a romantic song was playing. They also saw many people dancing slowly, some of them hugging. Between those the could see Kid Flash with Jinx, Cy with Bee ,BB with Rae and the rest of them watching.

Robin-(pointing at cyborg) What the...! Slade!

Cy- No! Wait dude!

Robin was about to hit him, but Cyborg took his mask off just in time.

Robin- Cy?

Cy- Yeah! It's just a costume!

BB- Father, I can explain it. It's a costume party! See? Everybody's wearing a costume.

Robin- And why didn't you tell us about it before we left?

BB- Because...I thought...

Starfire- It doesn't matter now, you can proceed with your party. Ok Robin?

Robin- Ok, but we will have to join you.

BB- Sure!

And they went on with the party till 6 am. Raven was already aslept on the sofa, and BB decided to sleep by her side. The rest of them went to their own bedrooms as usual.

By 9 am Raven woke up next to BB. At first she felt kind of annoyed, but as he looked sweet and peaceful, she decided to keep sleeping by his side.

By 1 pm they all woke up,but Cyborg was missing.

Starfire- Look! He left a note!

And this is chapter 3. Yeah, I'm getting BB and Raven closer! Muahahaha(evil lightenings from behind). Anyway, shipping lovers this chapter was dedicated to you. Please review! Be nice, eat your vegetables and c'ya in chapter 4: ''Let's Make A Deal''Sayonara!

Chii-Pi


	4. Let's Make a Deal

Hello there! It's been so long since the last chapter T.T... So here it is, chapter 4. The last chapter: ''Let's make a deal''. And if you review I promise I'll write a BONUS.

Chapter 4: ''Let's Make a Deal''

Titan Tower 

Starfire(reading aloud): _Dear family. Grampa has some business with Titans East. Sorry I didn't say goodbye in person. I guess I'll be back by 23.00. Love, Cy._

Robin: Some... business?

BB: I think I know what's going on...

Robin: ...

BB: He's dating Bee!

Star: Oh,please. He would tell us... wouldn't he?

Raven: I don't think so.

Robin: Well...just to make sure...

Cy(in the communicator): Robin ?

Robin: Cy, do you need any help there?

Cy: No,thanks. Don't worry... it isn't a big deal.

Robin: are you sure?

Bee(in the communicator): He told you not to come! Ok?

Robin: I see...ok,bye!

BB: So?

Robin: BB was right. He's with Bee.

BB: See! I told you!

Starfire: But Robin, if he isn't here we won't be able to tell them the thing.

Raven: What thing?

Robin: I think we will have to tell Cyborg later.

BB: C'mon! Tell us, tell us!

Starfire: Ok,let's sit.

BB: Now! Tell us!

Robin: Well...Star and I are actually having fun with this game BB, but being ''married'' has shown the two of us something...

BB: Yeah! I think I know where are you going with this.

Raven: Shh! Continue.

Starfire(looking at Robin): We were thinking of...um...dating,in the real life.

BB's and Raven's eyes started shining but both of them were silent.

Robin: So...?

BB: Well,I thought that you were going to buy tofu, but this is even better!

Starfire: Really?

Raven: Sure! We were looking foward to this since...since... I can't remember now, but anyway. We can stop playing this family thing definitely.

BB: Rae! Now we can date too!

Rae(blushed): WHAT!

Robin(taking starfire,and leaving): well, I think we should leave you guys alone.

Raven: no way! You two stay!

BB- Raven,just think about it... we've improved in our relationship, you gotta admit it.

Raven- Ok...maybe you should leave.

Starfire & Robin: Thanks!(both left).

BB- Ok. Perhaps we should stay like this. Perhaps for you it's fine. ButI would be serious about this.

Raven- You? Serious? Are you listening to what you're saying?

BB- I swear I am Raven. Seriously, I don't wanna spoil this whole sparkle thing between us. It's up to you. What do you say?

Raven- ...Fine, we can give it a try. But stop saying the sparkle thing,ok?

BB- Ok... I'll call the guys ( but before leaving he kissed Raven's cheek).

BB left the room. Raven was blushed,and touching her cheek she thought...

Rae: Could it be?...Me, in love?

Starfire(enters to the room flying)- Congratulations Raven!

Raven- the same to you, I think so.

Robin- Should we tell Cy?

BB- Later,later. So, what do we do now? n.n

Raven- Have breakfast, perhaps?

BB- Great idea, Rae! The two of us! To the city!(taking Raven, and both left).

Starfire(preparing breakfast)- Isn't this great?

Robin- yeah...

Starfire-I mean, they were meant to be; but they've just found out.

Robin- Oh! Right, they!

Starfire- ...but I also think is great that we're together too.

Robin- Yeah. You know? I don't know why I didn't ask you out first.

Starfire(walking towards him with a plate of toasts9- well...perhaps because you're the leader.

Robin- Aha...

Starfire- And you have certain obligations with the rest of us.

Robin- Aha,that's true.

Starfire- And maybe you were afraid of the team's reaction, or even my reaction(sitting by him9.

Robin- Luckily your reaction was good.

Starfire(smiling)- Believe me, I would date anyone but you.

Robin- sure?Isn't there any Tamaranean guy you would...

Starfire- Of

Course not! Robin,if you knewhow I feel about you.

Robin- But I do want to know. We are suposed to do this right now. I can't be your boyfriend if you-

Starfire- You mean ''boyfriend-friend'' or ''boyfriend-boyfriend''? (remembering the conversation they had when they were stranded).

Robin(smiling)- No,no. The second one. So,are you gonna tell me?

Starfire- We're having breakfast now,later.

Robin(eating and drinking at high-speed ).

Starfire- Robin! You're purple!

Meanwhile, BB and Rae were walking down the street.

BB- How was your tea?

Raven- Fine.

BB- Fine? Just fine?

Raven- Good,perfect,brilliant?

BB- Okay, I understood.

Raven- BB...

BB- ?

Raven- I'm kind of happy for the two of us.

BB- You are?

Raven- Yes. I mean, a few days you were so...annoying!

BB- yeah,sorry 'bout that. Continue.

Raven- And now, that I'm hangin''g out with you, you're totally different.

BB- That's because, from now on, I asked myself to be nice to you... since we're...ummm,dating.

Raven- I definitely like this new Beast Boy (taking Bb's hand).

BB- See? I knew we were gonna end up being (Raven stares at him seriously),ok, ok, just joking n.nU

Titan tower 

After a couple of hours, BB and raven returned home with their friends.

Robin- Johnny Rancid is planning to break into the shopping mall. Tonight.

BB- Tonight? Why!

Raven- What's wrong with that?

BB- I...planned to take you to the shopping mall-

Starfire- Oh Beast boy!... that's so cute! Robin? Perhaps the two of us can manage to stop him.

Robin- Just the two of us?

Starfire- yes, why not?

Robin- I don't know, what if you get hurt?(blushing)

Starfire- Don't worry,Robin.

BB- Are you guys sure of this?

Starfire- Of course we are. BB, take her to the mall of shopping. We'll be fine.

Raven- But I do enjoy defeating Johnny Rancid.

Starfire- No you don't. You two are going in there, you're gonna have fun and return home flying together.

BB- Dude, she does have great imagination...

Robin- Or maybe that's what she'd rather do...

Shopping Mall (by 8 O'clock)

Raven- But I wanna help!

BB- fine, you can stay with them if you want to(dissapointed).

Raven-...wait! Beast Boy,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

BB- ...

Raven- And I'd love to go out with you. I mean it.

BB- (happily) Great! Where do we go first?

And they left. Starfire was staring at them with a slight smile in her face. Robin noticed her.

Starfire- so?

Robin- we'll just wait until he appears. He will be so surprised.

Starfire- and what if he changes his mind and...I don't know, cancels?

Robin- I hope he did.

Johnny(entering furiously riding his motorbike)- well,well. I hope I didn't interrupt your date, stealing some computers, cell phones, and wallets and...

Robin- Actually, we were waiting for you.

Johnny- For me? Let's start with the party then!

Starfire- Let's!

And that's when starbolts,kicks and motorbikes started flying across the air.

After the fight, BB and Raven returned holding an ice-cream. The police put Johnny Rancid in jail, and told the amounts of people watching the scene to continue with their business.

BB- I see you could do it.

Starfire- Successfully.

Raven(to Starfire)- Did you have a ''good time''?

Starfire- yes, I guess. But what about you?

Raven- I had a great time, and I didn't spect it! Later I tell you.

Starfire- great! We can lock ourselves in my bedroom and have a long chat, and try new hairstyles and paint our nails... It will be a girls night! o

Raven- Fine...u.u

BB- I guess it's time to return home. Rae, how about a long walk.

Raven- Sure ( and they left).

Robin- Star, I know I can't fly but...I'd

Starfire- Let me take you.

Titan tower 

That night, the girls did have Star's girls night **(A/N It sounds like a tv. Show o.O). **And the boys...

Robin- BB,this might sound ridiculous but I made a whole programme for the dating thing.

BB- Hahahaha

Robin- No, seriously.

BB- sorry, keep talking.

Robin- From mondays to Thursdays dating will be able but if any emergency requires you, you'll have to interrupt the date.

BB- What! I mean, sure. No problem.

Robin- I thought Fridays could be just for team going outs.

BB- Aha...

Robin- On saturdays Star and I will date,but if any villain interrupts-

BB- The rest and I will have to deal with him.

Robin- Exactly. And on sundays Raven and you can date,and Cy can date Bee I guess. But star and I'll deal with any interruption.

BB- sounds fair.

Cyborg(returning home)- Grandson!

Robin- Um,yeah...about that...

The guys explained everything, an I mean EVERYTHING to Cyborg, even the programme for dating.

Cy- Sounds like a routine. But it's okay.

BB- so how was your date with Bee?

Cy- What date?(blushed).

BB- C'mon! Tell us!

Cy- Ok! But you two tell me yours then.

Robin- alright. I think it's gonna be a guys night.

END

Yeah! Finally! I finished chapter four! As I told you this is the last chapter. Nice ending? Review, liked it or not. And if I receive enough reviews I'll write a BONUS chapter.C'ya!

Chii-Pi


	5. BONUS

As you see I did receive many reviews. So, here's what I promised... The bonus chapter. Read, review, enjoy!

BONUS 

One month later, Robin, Starfire, Raven, BB, Cyborg, Bee, Kid Flash and Jinx were hanging in the living room...

Cy- I can't believe it's already been one month since we've all been...

Bee- Dating?

Cy- ...Yeah!

Kid Flash- I can't believe it too! That was fast, even for me.

Robin- And my dating sistem worked.

BB- Yeah, it seems it was yesterday when you told me about it.

Raven- and when you proposed to play the ''family game''...

Starfire-... just because we were bored...

Everybody looks at the ceiling, like remembering those moments...

BB- Is there something in the ceiling?

Robin- We were kind of remembering, but now that you mention it there's some...cheese stuck in the ceiling.

Jinx- It's been there since the costume party, I remember.

BB- I knew! that smell wasn't coming from me, I told ya.

Kid Flash- Haha, but I can't remember who threw it.

Bee- It was that night when I told you to visit me.

Cy- Yeah, our first date(looking at the ceiling) Hey! What the hell is that?

Starfire- Robin, throwing food to the ceiling is some kind of festivity?

Robin- No, Star. It isn't, but we should clean that ceiling before the smell gets worse.

Cy- Worse than BB's room's?

Raven- Oh my god! Somebody clean that ceiling!

BB- Hey! My room is clean now...

Cy- No! The apocalypse! We're all gonna die!

BB- Ha...ha, very funny. You disguised as Slade!

Jinx- You disguised as a frog!

Raven- You are grey!

Kid Flash- So are you!

Starfire- Stop fighting!

Bee- You were their mum!

Robin- You were her step-mother!

Cy- You have a spiked hair!

Starfire- You're a player...

Jinx- she's right.

Bee- she's not!

Kid Flash- Who wants a sandwich?

Cy- Shut up!

BB- I do!

Jinx- You shut up!

Raven- Everybody shut up!

Robin- This isn't funny...

Bee- Neither are you.

Starfire- Stop insulting please.

BB- This sandwich is good!

Kid Flash- Thanks, I made it.

Jinx- Star, we need to express our feelings...

Cy- Yeah! Let's play truth or dare!

Robin- That was girly.

Bee- No,it wasn't. Let's play.

Jinx- Ok, I'll start. Bee, you choose.

Bee- dare.

Jinx- I dare you to clean the ceiling.

Robin- Great!

Bee- You son of a...ok. I choose now. BB,truth or dare?

BB- Truth.

Bee- Ok,did you kiss Raven on your first date?

BB- (blushed)...um, yeah. It's true. Now go and clean that ceiling. Kid Flash, truth or dare?

Kid Flash- Dare!

BB- Ok, I dare you to make one more sandwich for me.

Fid Flash- sure, Cy...

Cy- Dare.

Kid Flash- I dare you to lend me the T-car one of these days.

Cy- ToT...ok. Raven...

Raven- Truth...

Cy- do you like dancing?

Raven. No. Robin...

Robin- truth.

Raven- where did you get your wedding rings? They're awesome.

Robin- Cy got them from a pizza guy and then gave them to me.

Raven- oh.

Robin- Star, you're the only one left.

Starfire- ok, dare.

Robin- um...I dare you to drink 2 bottles of mustard.

Star- No problem.

After Bee cleaned the ceiling, BB ate his sandwich and Starfire drank the mustard, they decided to go to the cinema.

Cinema

Robin- Ok, you save me a seat. I'll buy the pop-corn.

Cy- Ok, see you inside.

At the pop-corn buying place, the pop-corn seller looked familiar to Robin. He was a heavy metal-looking guy. That's when he remembered who he was, the crazy waiter!

Robin- Hi, I would like to have a ... what are you looking at?

Pop-corn guy- My precious...(looking at Robin's wedding ring).

Robin- Oh, please... not again!

Pop-corn guy- It's mine!

The pop-corn guy jumped over the pop-corn machine and ran after Robin, who was looking for his friends' seats.

Robin- hey you guys! We gotta get out of here!

All- What?

Pop-corn guy – give me my rings back! Or you shall die...

Starfire- Oh my God! This guy again!

Cy- I created a monster...

The pop-corn guy jumped from seat to seat until he jumped over Robin, grabbing his fingers.

Starfire- Leave him in peace!(trying to take him off Robin)

Cy- Let me help you.

Finally, Starfire and Cyborg could take him off. The pop-corn guy tried to scape but Kid Flash stopped him.

The security appeared with the owner of the cinema.

Owner- I'm sorry to tell you this but, you're fired!

Pop-corn- what?

Security(grabbing his arms)- you heard him freak, an you have some previous attempts too...

Pop-corn guy- I'm going to jail?

Security- I've got a better place for people like you(and they left).

Robin- What shall we do now?

Kid Flash- Let's go to the disco!

All- yeah!

Mental Hospital 

Two weeks later, the heavy metal-looking pizza/waiter/pop-corn guy was sitting in a white room's corner, mumbling something.(**A/N **let's just call him Marcus).

Marcus- Those titans...revenge...I hate them! Specially that Robin and his alien girlfriend. They soon will know my rage. I'll get my rings back, and conquer the world! Muahahaha(evil lightenings from behind). But now, i need a plan to scape from here. A new villain will rise.

That's the end of the BONUS chapter.Kind of spooky. Now, writing fanfics holidays for me! Wiii.

Leave your comments. I love you all! See ya in my next story. Goodbye! o

Chii-Pi


End file.
